Percy Jackson Fanfic! ft Truth or Dare
by Pandacorn389
Summary: Arla, a young demigod goes on thrilling adventures and enjoys life!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: I do not own PJO or HOO but I own the character Arla who is based on me. Btw everything is in Arla's perspective and this starts before they go on the mission to defeat Gaea. Oh, and also this is my first fanfic so it might not be good but whatever. Enjoy!**

Hi! My name is Arla Chase, younger sister of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and legacy (dunno wut that means) of Ares. Anyway, I was sitting in the Athena cabin, reading one of Annabeth's architecture books (cause I'm inspired by her) when the door burst open with Leo strutting through screaming at the top of his lungs! So how do I take care of this? I summoned a bunch of owls to distract him, then I charged at him with duct tape, taping his mouth closed and hands together. "Mhhhhhh mm mmmmmmmmh!" he (tries to) yell. Being a daughter of Athena, I understand mumbling. Oh, and if you were wondering, he said "Let me gooooooooo!". Luckily, I know better than that. The last...*does calculations*... the last 34 times I duct taped him and let him go, I ended up going deaf for about a week. Not cool, but, against my better judgement, I let him go. You know what he did? Screamed. A lot, but this time it was actual English and not yodeling. "YOU WANNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!" he yells. "N-" I start to answer, but I was interrupted by..."OF COURSE YOU DO! COME ON!" I groaned as he dragged me on the floor of the cabin, away from my precious bed and beloved book. As I travel to my certain doom known as Truth or Dare, I just can't help but wonder, _Wouldn't I have kept on reading the amazing book if I had just locked the door?_

 **First chapter of my FanFiction guys! I hope you enjoy this first chapter even if it's a bit short, but I will definitely add! Please put a review as well! Thx! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the last chapter being short, but I was still figuring out how FanFiction worked but here's another chapter and I'll just hope that I don't forget how to do stuff! Enjoy!**

Truth or Dare with Leo is the worst! When I got to his cabin where everyone was gathered, there was Annabeth, Piper, Jason Leo and me. I honestly don't understand how Leo manages to get all of us into one room to play it, and that's coming from the daughter of the goddess of wisdom/knowledge! I mean yeah... he's a little cute... OH MY GODS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! "Okay people! Let's start the all beloved game of Truth or Dare with Team Leo!" Leo announces, "Who wants to go first?" Since I didn't want to be asked a question, I went first. "I will," I say. "Leo, Truth or Dare?" He doesn't seemed to be bothered at all at the thought of being completely embarrassed by something that has been nagging at his deepest darkest part of his soul for... okay too dark. "Dare!" "I dare you to...hmm..." Then a psychotic thought comes into my head. "I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin, get a full out makeover (outfit and all) and then Iris Message Hephaestus saying you've gone to the light." Probably not the best dare, but not bad. Everyone burst out laughing at the thought of Leo, the messy (and potentially dangerous because of his inventions) demigod, telling his own father that he became a fashion guru. Leo pales until he looks like he's been freshly painted with white paint. Literally, I could've mistaken him for a wall! Then he grudgingly walks (very slowly!) to the Aphrodite cabin with Piper. The rest of us wait for a little while when the door opens... and out comes... well, I'd _like_ to say Leo but... well, let me put it this way, it looks like he was drowning in a waterfall of pink sparkles. No joke. Then he goes to Iris Message Hephaestus. "Why hello son- AHHHHHHH MY EYES! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU SON?!" Yells Hephaestus. At that moment I realized why Leo is so loud. Then Leo says "I have gone to the light." Then swipes his hand through the mist, disconnecting the call. He turns around to find us all on the floor, laughing and in tears.

 **So what did you guys think? Please review and since I'm so far ahead in my FanFiction in my head, I'm gonna skip to some parts, mostly cause I won't be able to think of so many details to catch up to my brain FanFiction in time. Thanks for understanding and it will definitely be worth it! Panda's word!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to add more POVs to the characters so the fanfiction will be more detailed so I hope you guys enjoy!**

Arla's POV

After the game of truth or dare, I decided to retire to the cabin for the rest of the afternoon to just chill. I wrote an entry in my online diary (demigod safe).

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today I got dragged (yet again) by Leo to play truth or dare. Leo... his luscious hair... his calming hazelnut eyes... wait what!? What did I just say?!(type, whatever) Well, I have to be honest, he_ is _kinda cute. Do I like him!? I can't possibly right!? Why is this so confusing! I've never had a crush on anyone before! Oh crud. But, I think I do really like Leo..._

In a daydream filled with thoughts of Leo, I must've done something to accidentally send it to him. I didn't realize that I did. My luck is amazing right!?

Just then, Annabeth burst through the door and started explaining at top speed how she's gonna go on a mission to complete a prophecy. I pretty much PLEADED to go. After a while she very reluctantly agreed. I was sooooo excited and started ranting on and on about how amazing and cool it was gonna be while packing! Little did I know, a mission takes a lot more than excitability...

Leo's POV

The night before departuring on the mission, I'd received an email on my (demigod safe) computer. For some reason, it was from Arla. She's never emailed me anything before so this was a first. I opened it and I saw what looked to be a diary. "If she sent it to me, surely she'd want me to read it, right?" I asked myself. Everything was boring and it was confirmed that she sent it to me by accident and I felt a little guilty, but then a diary entry caught my eye. When I read it, I was mind blown. _Arla likes me..._ I thought. What did this mean!? Did I like her back?! Then I thought back to all the times I'd invited her to hang out with me. I never realized it but, I think I like her too...

 **Now imagine the mission as it usually is, but when I the crew reaches Delos and Leo, Frank and Hazel are off to find Apollo and Artemis, Arla is having second thoughts on coming on the trip...**

Arla's POV

 _I shouldn't have come._ I thought. The pressure and the thought of facing Gaea was too much, but how could I abandon my friends? I've been feeling so useless lately though, a burden on everyone that surely they wouldn't care if I left, right? I knew what I had to do, and I walked up to Annabeth since she's always the one I can confide in and I didn't need to say anything. One look was all it took for Annabeth to comprehend. She nodded and said "I'll go tell the crew, and I'll get Leo to make some sort of device to get you home." When she walked off, I was overwhelmed with relief and guilt, but it was the right thing to do. I would've been of no use if I was so nervous.

A couple hours later, Leo already had the device ready (impressive right?). I said my goodbyes to everyone and wished them good luck. Then, everyone left while Leo got me ready for transportation. "I'm sorry Leo. I just can't do this. I would if I COULD but the pressure's too much. It must be nothing like what you and the others are feeling, but still. I'm really sorry." He did nothing but pull me into a hug, probably the best one of my life. I blushed. When he let go, he pushed a button and I was encircled in light, not knowing where I would end up...

 **Haha! First cliffie! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry these are so short. I'll try to make an extra long one when the time comes. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! ... I don't really have anything to say except for the fact that the war with Gaea is over, and in this version, Leo came back to camp just after the war with Gaea so he didn't get Calypso off Ogygia... yet.**

Arla's POV

I was helping to clean up the war zone, helping everyone recover and... worrying about Leo. What happened to him? Was he okay? It's been a whole day since he went missing. My mind was filled with so much anxiety, and that's when I saw him. A cry of joy escaped my mouth and I ran to him. Everyone else must've heard me and charged towards him too. I was the first to reach Leo and hug all the breath out of him. That's thanks to my experience with track and field. Then of course, Jason and Piper, and everyone else hugged him. After the mob of hug-monsters were done attacking Leo, he was overwhelmed with many questions. Being an ADHD demigod, that would be so stressful. "Okay, okay people. I _know_ you all missed your super sized McShizzle but give me some space, 'kay?" We all laughed.

The day went by so fast with Leo back. Jason and Piper took him to the infirmary just for a check-up, even though we could all hear Leo protesting from fifty yards away. When I went to the dining pavilion, I could've thought I was drowning... in people! I wasn't used to the Romans gathered here too, then again, none of us Greeks were. Nonetheless, we were laughing and talking and getting along so well. Then, to welcome Leo home, we all sneaked into Bunker 9 for a game of Truth or Dare! Oh, and by "we" I mean Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Nico and I. Piper started. "Percy, truth or dare!" "I ain't no chicken! Gimme a dare!" He proudly and confidently stated. "Alright, I dare you to...hmmm... pick truth." Percy looked surprised. I bet he was suspecting something more... challenging, but you never know with Piper's truths."Ok... truth." He said. "Who would u date other than Annabeth?" She asked. Percy smiled real big. Annabeth looked at him, clearly confused. "Well that's an easy one, Piper!" He said. "My answer is... no one! No one is as great as my Wise Girl." Annabeth blushed bright crimson. I couldn't help but say "Oooooooooh!" Everyone turned towards me. "What!" I say. "Just 'cause I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, doesn't mean I can't ship!"

 _Eventually..._

Leo's POV

"Arla, truth or dare?" Reyna asks her. She hesitates. "Ummmm... dare!" Reyna thinks for quite a while., then Piper whispers something in her ear... holy Zeus, this is gonna be bad. Beauty Queen's dares are always ship related, and when she even DETECTS love between two people, she won't stop at anything to get them together. Reyna speaks, interrupting my thoughts. "I dare you to..."

 **OOOH CLIFFIE! WHAT IS ARLA GONNA HAVE TO DO!? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Arla's POV

"I dare,you to..." I tense up. What in the name of Hades did Piper say to her!? "I dare you to act like Leo was your boyfriend for the rest of the day. So whatever you would wanna do with your boyfriend, (e.g. kiss, lean on) you want use have to do with Leo." I feel like I'm about to faint. I turn to Leo and he only shrugs. Does he like me too? Does he know about my crush on him!? Holy Zeus, I would die if he did. DIE I say. I bury my face in my hands, plotting revenge on Piper for giving Reyna the idea of my dare, when I hear people shifting next to me. Someone's arm wraps around me whilst pulling me closer to them. I turn to be face to face with Leo. We gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like a calming eternity when I hear Nico speak. "Alright lovebirds! Quit swooning over each other and continue the ducking game already!" I jump a little, then I turn back to everyone, blushing. "Piper, truth or dare?" "Truth." She answers. Hmmm. I was hoping she would say Dare, then the super ridiculous side of my brain kicks in. I smile mischievously. "Okay Piper. I _truth_ you to go up to a random guy, kiss them, then say they need an emergency lip gloss touch-up. Take them to your cabin, and apply at least one layer of each lip gloss you can find, to the person." She argues, "But that sounded like a dare." I smile at her. "Oh my dear Piper," I say "It's only really a dare if I say dare, am I not right?" "N-" she begins, but I stop her. "Then it's settled. Go do your truth." I say, while I push her out the door.

 **20 minutes later...**

Piper comes back into the room, a photo in her hand for proof that she did her truth. It was Connor Stoll with ridiculously shiny lips, lips covered in lip gloss! We all burst into laughter and we decide to frame it when we were done the game. "Okay people, pull yourselves together." Piper orders, probably with some charmspeak because we all immediately go back to our spots, my hand in Leo's. "Since Arla gave me that beautifully crafted "truth", I think it's only fitting that I ask her in return." _Oh duck,_ I think. I sigh and say (against my better judgement) "Dare." She looks like a psychopath after I say that. "I dare you, Arla Elizabeth Chase, to do seven minutes in heaven with Leo Valdez." At this point, I'm ready to give her a good smacking in the face, but instead, I get dragged into the nearby closet.

Leo's POV

Arla closed the door behind us, then sits down in the corner looking infuriated. Note to self, don't ever make her mad! I sit beside her and an awkward silence forms between us. I notice her calm down and I gently take her hand. Not only was Arla probably secretly happy for Reyna's dare, but I was too. Her diary came in handy. She blushes but smiles at me. "So... I got an email from you before we left for the mission with Gaea." I informed her. She looked confused. "What do you mean? I didn't send you anything." I start explaining to her about how I got her diary email and she practically dies. Actually though. She faints and her heart is beating so fast and loud that even I couldn't be louder.

 **1 hour later...**

I'm in the Athena cabin, waiting for Arla to wake up while Annabeth is checking her pulse for the hundredth time. When I asked her why she was doing that, she said "You just never know." Arla still hasn't woken up yet from my confession about her diary. Then Annabeth goes outside and calls her dad, informing him that she's fine. I take this moment to check on her. I walk up to her bed and sit down. Suddenly, I plummet into deep thoughts. The way her dark hair in a ponytail falls over her shoulder, her warm, kind and caring brown eyes gazing thoughtfully at yours when she's awake. I also think about how it's physically possible that she and Annabeth are sisters when they look nothing alike. I let out a sigh. All of a sudden, her eyes gently flutter open, and I help her sit up. She looks a little dizzy. "Um, Arla do you remember anything?" I ask her. She answers, "Well, I know that we were playing truth or dare..." She blushes bright red. Probably realizing what caused her to black out. "Listen Leo," she starts, "you don't have to like me back. In fact, you can forget about all of this if you want. It's also alright if you don't wanna see me for awhile..." I slowly move my hand towards hers since that would be what I would do since I'm her "boyfriend". "Why would I want to not see you?" I ask her. "Well, wouldn't it be awkward? I'm generally a very awkward person" I think for a moment. Yeah, she was weird, but I don't really care. That's just part of who she is, and it doesn't faze her at all. I like that about people. "D-do you feel well enough to take a walk with m-me?" I stutter. "Y-yeah... yeah I'll be fine."

Arla's POV

Leo takes me to the top of Half-Blood Hill and all the way up, I keep on thinking about what we're doing here. Did he wanna talk? About what!? My online diary!? I'm so ducking stupid! How did I POSSIBLY send it to him!? HIM out of all people! We sit down at the top and he gazes at me, seemingly dreaming. Then, as if he read my mind, he said "You know, you're not _that_ stupid. Just a little... _odd_ at times..." I playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Be quiet." I order, then I notice that the sun is setting. Leo notices too and he looks at it in wonder. "It's marvelous..." I say. "Arla..." "Yeah?" "About your diary..." I blush and face him. "I told you, you don't have to like me back." I lower my chin as I speak, but Leo brings it back up when a gentle nudge. "What if I do?" He says. I blush again and I want to admit all my feelings to him but the words don't come out. Leo smiles and takes my hand (for like the millionth time today) We sit there, staring into each other's eyes when I hear barking. I see Margie running up the hill towards Leo and I. Margie's my puppy who's a wolf and husky breed. Just don't judge her small size. She can be vicious! I got Margie last summer when I was hanging out with Annabeth and Percy near the lake. Percy had spotted a shape moving rapidly in the water. When it came to the surface, I noticed it was a puppy but she'd had a plastic package on her body, probably from trash floating in the lake. I'd pulled her out of the lake and removed the plastic. Percy said dogs who swim that fast in the water usually hang around clams with pearls in them. She seemed really attached to me and wouldn't really leave my side, so I'd decided to keep her. Since "pearl" in Latin is margarita, I'd figured I should name her Margie because it's shorter.

 **Hi readers! Hope u enjoyed chappie 5! My first chappie with over 1000 words!**


End file.
